piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:T
T Take what you can, give nothing back "Take what you can, give nothing back" was a nautical phrase used when pulling a ship into a dock, meaning to pull in as much slack as you can and don't let it go. It also seemed to be used as a "pirate toast" or generally to wish luck or good will when individuals parted ways. Tattoo 's tattoo and a pirate brand.]] A form of body modification, made by inserting indelible ink into the dermis layer of the skin to change the pigment. Jack Sparrow had the tattoo of a sparrow. Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla had the tattoo with the same symbol that was imprinted on the blood money delivered to Hernán Cortés by the Aztecs. Hector Barbossa had the cluster of five stars from the cover of the diary of Galileo Galilei tattooed on his right arm. Tavern An inn or similar establishment selling alcoholic beverages, commonly to travellers.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/tavern Notable taverns included the Faithful Bride in TortugaPirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and the Fiddler's Green in Davy Jones' Locker.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Taverns are sometimes called pubs. :See also: Category:Taverns Thick as thieves A special bond people have for each other; partners in crime; People who are good friends. Jack Sparrow said that he was thick as thieves to many people, including Tia Dalma and Angelica. Thief One who has carried out a theft, an act of stealing property. Thousand Strike Spin A self-made swordfighting move found by Don Carrera de la Vega. It was a very powerful move, strong enough to shatter the steel plates on the ship's mast. Tide The periodic change of the sea level, particularly when caused by the gravitational influence of the sun and the moon. A stream, current or flood. Toad An amphibian similar to a frog with bigger back legs and more ragged skin. It was also used to refer to a very unpleasant man. Hector Barbossa once referred poisonous dart frogs as toads. Toot sweet A corruption of the French ‘tout de suite’, which literally means 'all at once'. Tobacco Tobacco is an agricultural product processed from the leaves of plants in the genus Nicotiana. It can be consumed, used as a pesticide and, in the form of nicotine tartrate, used in some medicines. Town crier A person who is employed by a town council to make public announcements in the streets. Treason Treason is the crime that covers some of the more extreme acts against one's sovereign or nation. Treason also covered the murder of specific social superiors, such as the murder of a husband by his wife. Treason against the king was known as high treason and treason against a lesser superior was petty treason. A person who commits treason is known in law as a traitor. Treasure Treasure is a concentration of riches, often one which is considered lost or forgotten until being rediscovered. Pirates often buried their stolen fortunes in remote places, intending to return for them later, often with the use of treasure maps. Treasure map A treasure map is a map that marks the location of buried treasure, a valuable secret or a hidden locale. Triangle A nickname for a triangular trade route between Africa, the Caribbean, and Europe. Tribute Something given or contributed voluntarily as due or deserved; a gift or service showing respect, gratitude, or affection. Trickster A mythological figure responsible for teaching others through the use of guile and treason. One who performs a sort of trickery. An impish or playful person; A fraud. Tricorne A tricorne, or tricorn, was a style of hat popular during the late 17th and 18th centuries. It was commonly worn as civilian dress and as part of military and naval uniforms. Trident A Trident is a three-speared item generally used as a weapon. The Greek god Poseidon bore a trident, just as his son Triton did. Truce An agreement between enemies or opponents to stop fighting or arguing for a certain time. Trojan Horse The Trojan Horse is a tale from the Trojan War about the subterfuge that the Greeks used to enter the city of Troy and end the conflict. In the canonical version, after a fruitless 10-year siege, the Greeks constructed a huge wooden horse, and hid a select force of men inside. The Greeks pretended to sail away, and the Trojans pulled the horse into their city as a victory trophy. That night the Greek force crept out of the horse and opened the gates for the rest of the Greek army, which had sailed back under cover of night. The Greeks entered and destroyed the city of Troy, decisively ending the war. Typhoon A Typhoon is a mature tropical cyclone that develops in the western part of the North Pacific Ocean. It is precisely equivalent to a hurricane, which results in wind speeds of 64 knots (118km/h) or above. Jack Sparrow was said to be born on a pirate ship during a typhoon. Notes and references